Reddie - Where I Belong
by MasonsTardis
Summary: Set as Teenagers, Both are still in school, Reddie starts a family. Frances is Rachel's Mum. This isn't a crossover, This Story invovles Stuart Hordley but he wont be all the chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one:_

Rachel was the girlfriend of Stuart Hordley, they had met at a nightclub, then they met at School, but it wasn't long till her relationship with him started to go down hill, Stuart had turned violent, he was on drugs to and would take his anger out on Rachel, leaving her arms covered in bruises and sometimes she would come into school the next day with a black eye or her side of her face would be all bruised. Rachel was living with Stuart but she wanted to move back in with her mum where she felt safe.

It was a Tuesday, Rach had woke around 3am she had gathered her stuff, got changed into her school uniform and headed downstairs to the front door, Today was the day where she was going to leave Stuart for good. It was still dark out but she remembered the way to her mums, she had a baggy jumper so the hood would cover all of her face.

She had her bags on her back and had her earphones in, she walked down the street and passed the school, she stopped then decided to go into the school, no one was there but she knew all the security codes that stopped the alarms going off, she made her way to her mum's office and sat on the sofa before putting her head down onto the pillow, she closed her eyes for a few minutes before falling asleep.

As it was now 7:00am, Frances was on her way in, she pulled up in the carpark and got her stuff before walking towards the doors, she saw that the alarm system had been deactivated, she didn't know that Rachel knew the codes so she thought that the school had been broken into so she hurried up to the office. She got to the office and went in and looked around she didn't notice Rachel's bags that was on the table next to the desk. A few seconds later she noticed the bags then she noticed Rach

"Rach sweetie"

she said softly as she went over to her, Rach never heard her and was fast asleep.

"Rachie honey"

she said softly but a little louder as she gently nudged her to get up

"What?"

She mumbled in her sleep not wanting to get up

"Its time for you get up"

Frances said before going over to put the kettle on to make two cups of teas.

"No I don't wanna" Rach mumbled again

"Rach you're asleep on my office sofa so you have to honey"

Rach groans before slowly waking up "Ergh what time is it?" She said as she stretched

"Its 7am honey"

Rachel nodded and rubbed her eyes

"Mum can we talk?"

"Talk about what honey?"

"I don't know"

she was scared to tell her mum the truth, she had tears in her eyes, Frances finished making the two cups of teas then sat next to her.

Frances tried to pull rach's hood down "Don't,please don't" she said as she moved away a little and let the tears fall, Frances knew that it wasn't like rach to keep her hood up and to react like that.

Frances saw the tears and pulled her into a hug

"Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything"

"I can't I'm scared"

"Scared of what sweetheart?"

"Stuart, The way you're gonna react"

"React to what?"

"Promise you won't say or do anything?"

"I promise"

Rach slowly took her hood down her right side was all bruised and she had a black eye

"Did he do this?"

"Yeah" she said quietly as She nodded slowly.

"I'll kill him!"

"You promised you wouldn't do anything"

"No one hurts my baby girl and gets away with it"

"Just leave it, please"

"The police needs to know about the attack"

"Mum! I said leave it!"

It was now 7:30am the rest of the teachers had started to arrive, Eddie how was Rachel's best friend was on his way in, he knew that Rachel would always arrive early, he had brought her a few presents just to cheer her up a little as he didn't like seeing her sad.

Rach was cuddling into Frances as she couldn't stop the tears from falling as she was telling her mum everything that Stuart had done to her

"Hey its going to be alright because you got me and Eddie"

Frances paused as she looked up at the office doorway and saw Eddie standing there, she gave him a gentle nod to come in to the office.

"I'm scared! I can't stay here, not when he's gonna make my life hell"

"Sweetheart you don't know that he's gonna make your live hell"

"Yes I do!, he always does"

"Honey shhh"

"I can't mum!"

"I think i know who just might be able to cheer you up"

"No i don't want anyone"

Rach continued to cry into her,She had hid her face into Frances top, Frances knew that Eddie should be holding her. Frances got up and moved over so it gave Eddie enough space to sit down next to Rach. Once Eddie had sat down and got himself comfortable before frances put Rachel's arms around him.

"Hey, It's okay", Eddie said softly to her while rubbing her back

"Dont make me go back" She said crying into him

"Im here"

"Please dont make me go back"

"Hey, Its Okay, Im here, I promise that I'm not going to let him hurt you again"

"but what if he does?"

"Rach honey, shhh, I'll take care of him"

Rach was now silently crying into eddie, He felt helpless,He had tears in her eyes, He couldn't stand seeing his best friend hurt and upset, he just sat there rubbing her back gently and kissing the top of her head.

Eddie looked over at frances who was now sat at her desk

"Can we stay in Here during assembly, So that Rach won't be laughed at?"

"Course you can, You don't have to explain yourself Eddie, I know what you meant" frances said softly to him.

it was now 8:30am the bell had gone for assembly. Frances made her way to the hall, Rach and Eddie was still in the office, Rach had fallen asleep on his lap from all the was gently stroking her hair while she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Rach Was having a nightmare as she saying "no, please don't hurt me"Eddie was holding her tight but not too tight to hurt her, he was also stroking her hair softly, France's was back in the office with them, she was sat at her desk watching Rach, Frances started to mark some paperwork but she kept looking up and over at the sofa where Eddie and Rach was. Eddie kept rubbing her back trying to calm her down from the nightmare that she was having.

Rachel Had suddenly woke up feeling sick, She looked up and Eddie "I feel sick" Eddie nodded and took the rubbish bag out of the bin and heldon the bin in case Rachel was going to be sick, She look at the bin and then started to throw up in to the bin, Frances quickly came over to them and knelt down but her so that she could hold back Rachel's Hair, Eddie still had his arm around her still rubbing her didn't have a spare hair band on her so she took her hair out and and used the hair band that she had been using to keep her hair up and tied Rachel's hair back, Rach didn't like it as it showed all off her cuts and bruises that was on her face.

Rachel Kept being sick, she had been sick for a couple of weeks now but she was scared to tell anyone about it as she thought that everyone would hate her if she found out that she she was Pregnant. She wanted to do a test just to be on the safe side but she felt her body change a little a couple of weeks ago, She was too scared to go out and buy a test.

Rach sat up a bit more and looked at her mum then at Eddie and then back at her mum "I think I'm pregnant"

Frances nodded "it's okay honey, I'm here, I'm here sweetheart"

Soon Rachel managed to stop being sick, Frances passed her over some tissue to wipe her mouth, Rach wiped her mouth and put the tissue into the bin and soon feel back to sleep on Eddies lap.

With Stuart just waking up he rolled over and felt the sheets for her but she wasn't there, he sat up and stretched and then got up going to look for her, he didn't like it if she had left without telling him where she was going , once he had gotten out of bed he went straight over to Rachel's wardrobe and looked inside seeing that all her stuff had gone "The bitch" he said to himself.

Stuart got himself ready for school and started drinking while he was getting ready, he wanted to have a few words with her about why she had left him for Eddie, Stuart was going to come in school late so he could spend the morning drinking, he was drinking loads of bottles of Vodka. At around about 11:20am he texted Ralph to see if he wanted to join him on a drink.

It was now 11:30am, Rach was still asleep, it wasn't like her to sleep in for hours, now that Stuart and Raplh was pissed out of their heads they made heir way to the school, as they was making their way to the building they was both till drinking, once they got to the school they went in through the back way and made their way to the office.

Frances had put a blanket over Rach and Eddie, as Eddie had fallen asleep while holding her, he was resting his head on Rachel's. Frances smiled at them both and kissed both of their heads softly, Frances thought of Eddie as her son, as he was always looking out for Rachel and Frances.

It was now 11:45am Ralph had barged his way into to the building and up to the office, Stuart was waiting outside the office as he wanted to have a word with Rach after Ralph had finished with her. Rach,Eddie both work up to the sound of the office door slamming open, France's looked up from the pile of paper work,

"I'm sorry can I help you?"

Ralph never answered the question and look over at Eddie and then Rachel

"It's against the rules to have a relationship on the school grounds, I can get you exspelled"

"Why don't you leave us alone yeah?" Eddie replied

"How about no"

"I meant it Raplh, leave Rachel alone"

"Aww, look at you sticking up for the bitch that chose to sell her body over her lovely best friend"

Eddie was losing his temper and wanted to punch him "I suggest that you do me, France's and Rachel a favour and shut up before one of us gets hurts"

"Awww, what you gonna do? Punch me? You couldn't even hurt a fly"

Eddie stood up and went over to him and punched him hard in the face, causing Ralph to get a nose bleed and a black eye, just as Eddie punched him Stuart came in clapping his hands at Eddie. Eddie looked at him

"Stay away from Rachel, you've done enough damage to her"

"Oh Ed, I'm just getting started"

"Yeah?, well I'm gonna stop whatever you got planned to hurt Rachel"

"Awww your really protected over her, that's so cute...Not"

"I suggest you leave her alone now before you end up with a black eye yourself"

"I've came to have a word with Rachel"

"And Rachel doesn't wanna speak to you"

Rach looked at France's who was holding Eddie back, Rach looked a little scared as She knew what he was capable off, she then looked at Stuart.

She looked down for a second taking a breath before starting to speak

"You make me feel like I'm not good enough, since I met you all you done is hurt people that don't deserve to be hurt, I got with you to try to make you stop but you got worse, you started using innocent girls for sex, me included. You say you love me when all your after is sex, and you say that every girl you met, I left you for Eddie because he won't ever use me as a hums punching bag"

Rach looked down with tears in her eyes, she wanted Stuart and Ralph to go away. "I want you to leave me alone"

"Yeah you heard her, leave her alone"

"Oh look at you, bet she got you into her knickers"

Eddie lost it again and punched him much more harder in his face. After Eddie had punched him France's put her word in

"You're both Exspelled so you might as well get your stuff because this school is an Anti-bullying school and I do not tolerate bullying of any kind"

Stuart looked over at Rachel,

"This isn't over Myers"

France's butted in again "oh I think it is, now get off the school grounds before I call for security"

"Alright alright, we're going we don't even wanna be at proxy school"

They both said as they left the office, they went to their lockers and got their stuff, Stuart decided to get a can of paint from the art room, Eddie went over to Rachel and pulled her into a hug and kissed her head

"it's okay Rach , your safe, it's all over now"

Rach just cried into him, they both knew trust it was far from over but Eddie meant what he said about that she was safe with him. Frances hugged them both.

"Why don't you take Rach home and take the rest of the week off? That goes for both of you"


	3. Chapter 3

_Rach looked at her mum "No I Don't want to, I wanna stay here" she was scared to leave the office._

_"Rach please you're be much more safer at home"_

_Rach shook her head "No, I Can't let them win mum" she snapped_

_"And i cant let my Daughter be laughed at because of what he's done to you" Frances Snapped back at her not meaning to at her_

_Rach nodded "fine I'm going, mum?"_

_"yeah sweetie"_

_"What if I am pregnant?"_

_"We'll talk about that tonight at home where it's more private"_

_Rach just nodded with tears "I'm sorry"_

_"Don't be baby" she said pulling her into a hug, she held Rachel tight and kissed her head, Frances knew that if she was she couldn't be mad at her was it wasn't her fault_

_Rachel never said anything she wanted to stay in her mums arms or eddies arms as she felt safe, she slowly started to stop crying._

_Stuart had gotten a blue can of paint and went over to Frances sports car and threw the paint over the car, he then found a metal pole, he was angry that Rach had left him and wanted everyone who was close to her to suffer. Rach looked out the window _

_"mum?"_

_"Yeah honey" Frances had her back to the window_

_She didn't know how to tell her that Stuart was still on the school grounds, "I'm sorry"_

_"Hey don't be"_

_"No I mean I'm sorry for dragging you into this" she knew that everyone who was close to her was gonna suffer _

_"Honey I'm glad you did"_

_"But your gonna get hurt..."_

_"I don't care if it means protecting my daughter and her best friend, then it's worth it honey"_

_Rach nodded "you know your favourite sports car?"_

_Frances looked at her a little confused "what about it?"_

_"Erm..its cover in paint I'm sorry, it's all my fault"_

_Frances looked out the window and sighed, she loved that car "Rach sweetie it's not your fault"_

_"It is, if I haven't walked out on him none of this would of happened"_

_"And if you stayed you would of been dead, you did yourself a massive favour"_

_"But that was your favourite car,"_

_"I know but Rach it's just a car, I can get it fixed where as you I can't lose you"_

_She nodded "you can't walk home on your own in case he hurts you"_

_Frances nodded as she knew that Rach was right, she was thinking of getting back in contact with Rachel's dad Colin, as she had a thought that if Rach was pregnant then Colin had a right to know "I'm thinking about getting in contact with your dad"_

_Colin had walked out on them when Rachel was three, he left the, because he would get high on drugs all the time and he didn't want to hurt Rach, as Rach got older he would buy her presents for her birthday or Christmas and sometimes for now reason at all, he would leave the presents on the door step._

_Rachel looked at her, she missed her dad loads and would do anything to see him again, she wanted to see him as she could learn to fight back if she was ever in a fight "I miss him mum" she said with more tears_

_"Hey it's okay I miss him to sweeties, I'm sure where ever he is, he's still thinking about you and me"_

_"What if he's moved on, like started a family of his own, and forgotten about us?"_

_Frances kissed her head "He hasn't baby"_

_"How do you know that he has? Have you got back in contact with him?"_

_Frances looked down "we bumped into each other in town the other night"_

_Rach looked at her, she was a little angry, "And you never thought of telling me?!"_

_"Rach I'm sorry"_

_Rach pushed her away from her and got her stuff, Eddie grabbed her and gently rubbed Frances arm "she'll come round"_

_"What if she don't Ed, what if she hates me"_

_"She won't hate you"_

_Rach looked at him "You coming or what?"_

_Colin was back in Rochdale, he wanted to see Frances and Rachel but he didn't know how to, He was now clean from the drugs and had gone to uni to graduate as a police officer, he had gotten a job in the local police department, He kept thinking about them, he was in the the area driving around making sure no-one was causing trouble. _

_Stuart was looking at the car, he was ready to smash the widows, Colin decided that he would pay the school a visit, knowing that Rach was in the school, he knew that Stuart was trouble as he had arrested him many times before._

_Rach was staring out the window watching him, she saw a police car drive past, she thought nothing of it at first, until the car indicated to go right to come into the school, Rachel didn't know what her dad looked liked as she was little when he walked out on her._

_Colin drove into the school car-park and saw Stuart by Frances car he stopped the car and got out and started to walk over to him_

_"Oi!"_

_Stuart looked at him with a smirk "what?"_

_"I suggest you put that metal pole down" Colin said getting close to him._

_Stuart watched and held the metal Pole in font of him, "maybe I don't want to"_

_Colin sighed "your acting like this because Rach left you?"_

_He grabbed the pole tighter and aimed it more at Colin "you don't know nothing!" He shouted then started to smash one of the Windows._

_Rach wanted go down and stop him, she didn't care if she got more hurt she wanted Colin safe, even as she didn't know that was her dad down there,she just thought it was just an friendly officer that knew her and her mum. _

_Stuart looked at him and knew he was Rachel's dad, he kept smirking at him, he was about say something that would make Colin lose his temper with him._

_Colin was trying to keep his cool but would lose his temper if he said anything about his daughter Rachel or if he said anything about his wife Frances, he would also lose his temper with him. _

_Stuart quickly looked at him "You do know that she's a Prostitute?"_

_Colin looked at him confused as he knew Rachel or Frances wasn't like that "what?"_

_"Your darling daughter is a prostitute"_

_"Rachel's not like that though?" he said calmly_

_He smirked "But she is" he paused still looking at him._

_Rach turned and faced Frances_

_"Mum?" she said looking at her slightly, she wanted to make something clear to her_

_"Yeah honey?" she looked at her with a little smile_

_"it doesn't matter.." she looked down, she wanted to tell her the truth about the relationship_

_"Hey, it does matter, it seems important" Frances said walking over to her, she took her hand_

_Rach had put her head down as tears started to fall again_

_"Hey what's up?" she said softly_

_"It's Stuart.. He" she stopped "I can't if i tell he's gonna hurt me more.."_

_"Honey what did he do?" she said taking her over to the sofa and sat her down, Frances held her close_

_"He...He blackmailed me" she said quietly into her_

_"Into what honey?"_

_"into being a prostitute mum"_

_Frances pulled her close and kissed her head, she had tears_

_Colin was still trying to get Stuart to calm down, they was still outside, _

_Colin was slowly getting angry with him, "she's a good girl, she doesn't do that sort of stuff.."_

_"How would you know? You wasn't there was you?_

_"Don't you dare throw that in my face, you don't know my family!"_

_"but its true though isn't it? She became one because of you!"_

_"That's enough!" Colin was getting really angry_

_"What you gonna do?, Hit me? that's a criminal offence!"_

_"If it means Protecting my family then yeah it's worth it"_

_"You don't even know what a family is?!"_

_Colin went for him, he punched him in the face and pushed him up against the car but his neck, this was the fist time for Colin that he lashed out on someone since being clean of drugs_

_Stuart looked at him still smirking "Amanda's brilliant in bed"_

_Colin punched him harder "Shut Up!"_

_Staurt wasn't fighting back at first, he was waiting for the right time to fight back. Colin stopped as he looked up at the office window seeing his baby watching him, he knew that she wouldn't recognise him but he recognised her from the photos that Frances had shown him, Rach looked down at him from the window she didn't wave she just stared at him, she just wanted to go home. She turned her back on Colin walking away from the window and sat in office chair, Frances didn't stop her as her seat was comfy enough for rach. _

_Colin started to walk towards the entrance as he did he started to think that his only daughter had become a prostitute because of him leaving Frances to bring Rach up on her own, he was believing Stuart over his daughter, Stuart smirked and got up and ran towards him and punching him hard in the face, Frances saw and wanted to go down to help Colin but she knew that Rachel won't let her, she sighed watching. Stuart kept punching him until he was able to grab his hands and put them behind his back hand cuffing them and putting him in the back of the police car_

_Colin went into the build as the back up arrived , Colin stayed by the door watching as an officer get into the car taking Stuart to the station, as he was watching him Colin was starting to believe him that Rachel was a prossititute, he started to put the blame on himself. _

_He started to walk towards the office wanting to question Rachel, he looked in all the classes as he passed trying to find her, she was in none of the classes that he had looked in, Rach and Eddie was meant to be in English With Tom Clarkson but hadn't showed as Frances wouldn't let her incase they started on her. _

_As Colin passed her English class Tom came out looking at him before speaking,_

_"Hey, have you seen Rachel and Eddie? They haven't showed up"_

_Colin looked at him, and smiled a little _

_"Sorry mate, I'm looking for them, well mainly Rachel myself, if I see they I'll send them down to you"_

_Tom smiled back at him, knowing he was todo with Rachel and Frances as Frances would talk about Colin when she would get drunk sometimes_

_"Thanks mate, its okay you speak to her first as she's important to you"_

_Colin just smiled at him, Rach was back in the comfy chair she was playing on her mums laptop, she had logged into Facebook and was scrolling through her news feed when she stopped half way down on a post that Stuart had done, It was an album that had loads of photos of Rach naked in, some was her giving her sex way to people, the post had hundred of shares and comments._

_"Mum?"_

_"Yeah honey?"_

_"It doesn't matter"_

_"You sure?"_

_Rach nodded a little, she really wanted to tell her about the photos. Rach had enough and started to want to take her own life, she looked at Eddie who was sat by her looking at his phone and then looked at Frances as the office door opened and Colin came in, Rachel didn't recognise her dad at all she was only small when he had walked out on her, Rach had enough and wanted to go home so she started to put some of her things into her bag as she did Colin looked and spoke_

_"Rachel Myers?" He said looking directly at her_

_Rach looked up feeling a little scared "Who's asking?"_

_"Colin Hedges, Police Officer from Larkhall Woman's Prison"_

_Frances smiled at him as he told Rach who he was, Frances was still in love with him after all this time, Rach got all panicky feeling more scared _

_"I haven't done anything..I swear.."_

_"That's not what I've been told, I've been told something completely different" _

_"Who told you what?"_

_"Hordley said how you make a living on your back"_

_"That ain't true! Mum tell him!" She shouted a little before looking down knowing he was still playing games _

_Frances never said anything, she wanted Rachel to tell him her side of the story herself, Eddie had put his arm around her as it seemed that he was the only one in the room that believed her. _

_"Well? That's not what he was saying"_

_"You don't know anything! Your all the_

_Same! You rather believe the offender then the victim!" Rach said snapping at him with tears_

_"Rach calm down" Colin said walking over her _

_"Don't call me that you don't know me"_

_Colin nodded "Tell me what happened, Start at the beginning"_

_"And you'll still believe him?"_

_"I might not"_

_"Course you are! You never help anyone"_

_"So is it true that your a prostitute because of me?"_

_Rach looked at Frances, not wanting to answer anymore questions, she was angry with Stuart and wanted to punch him or someone who stood in her way, she didn't care if she hit him, She thought that he deserved it for leaving them, Rach had tears in her eyes again, Eddie came over and hugged her tight , "Shush baby, its okay I'm here, I'm always going to be here" Eddie said while rubbing her back softly._

_Eddie looked at him and snapped "Can you just stop with the questions? cant you see that shes upset?"_

_Colin looked at him, he was about to shout at him "what gives you the right to talk to me like that?"_

_Eddie looked "she's my Best friend, I'm the one who has been there for you when you disappeared"_

_Colin just looked at him without saying anything, nobody has ever spoken to him like that with out being arrested. As Rach stood up you could see her little baby bump, she gave Colin a dirty look "believe what you want" and punched him hard in the face, making his nose bleed again._

_Kathy looked at her shocked , she had never seen Rach punch anyone before _

_"Rachel?!"_

_"Don't worry I'm going"_

_"I wasn't going to ask you to leave.." She sighed_

_"But you wanted to though"_

_"No I didn't? I just want you to talk instead of running off all the time"_

_Rach looked at her mum and snapped at her again "That's a fucking lie, you never listen"_

_Kathy just looked at her knowing that she didn't mean to keep snapping at her, she also knew that Rachel wanted to punch someone "Don't you even think about it"_

_"Think about what?"_

_"About punching Colin or me"_

_"I would never hit you, maybe Colin but never you"_

_"Just don't"_

_"Why not?"_

_Kathy looked back over to Colin then back at Rach "Because he's your dad" _

_"No he's not, far as I know I don't have a dad!" she said in more of an angry tone_

_"Rach please " Colin said softly_

_"Shut Up!" she shouted at him _

_Kathy was starting to get angry with her as her patience was slowly running out, she tried her best not to show it but it was getting to much for her "Rachel for fuck sake just listen to me!" Kathy shouted at her, This was the first time she had shouted at her like that "He's your fucking father"_

_"No he isn't I don't have a dad and I never will" she went over to Colin "Stay away from me" and swung a punch at him, as she swung for him she wanted to punch him hard causing him to have a nose bleed. _

_After Rach finished punching him she grabbed her stuff again and walked out the office and ran to the nearest toilets which happened to be the staff toilets, she went into an empty cubical and closed the door as she started to be sick again, Eddie left the office at the same time as each and watched her run to the toilets, he followed her into the toilets and found the cubical she was in and opened the door, he moved all of her hair that was in her face and tied it back so she wouldn't get any sick in her long hair, he also started to gently rub her back, he knew she was scared._

_"Shh, baby its okay, I got you" he said softly_

_After a few minutes Rach got up and wiped her mouth with some tissue and turned round to Eddie, her hands was shaking, Eddie took her hands to calm her down, she looked at him with tears in her eyes "Take me home, Please?"_

_"Hey princess of course I will, Mine or yours?" He asked quietly not sure on what house he should take her home to_

_"Mi...mine" she said in a shaky voice, she hates being sick infront of people it made her feel like an idiot, Eddie handed her his bottle of water, Rach took it and took small sips of the water bottle, Eddie knew how to look after Rach when she would never ask him to, he would do it any way_

_Eddie took her hand and took her out of the toilets and down the corridor keeping her close to him as he didn't want anyone to start on her, it took them a few minutes to get out the school gates _

_"baby?"_

_"Yeah Ed?"_

_"Why don't we go into town so you can get a test?"_

_Rach never thought about doing a test "wi...will you stay with me if I do?"_

_"Hey, I'm not gonna leave you, not ever baby"_

_Rach nodded a little "im not your baby...Not yet.."_

_"That's okay honey, I know you're scared and its to quick for you to be in a new relationship" Eddie was a pretty good understanding guy that loved Rachel for who she was not what Stuart made her out to be._

_They started to walk towards the town, he kept her close again and put his arm around her, Rach didn't mind Eddie putting his arm around her, it made her feel a little safe, she secretly wanted Eddie to be the dad of her baby if she was pregnant, as she didn't want Stuart to have nothing to do with the baby._

_It was now 13:30pm that day they had finally made it into town, Rach was looking around as a few people was starring at her because of all the cuts that she had on her face, she wanted to have a go at them but chose not to as she didn't wanna feel or be sick again. Rach was now holding Eddies hand, Eddie smiled looking down at their hands she started to stroke it gently _

_They started to walk around the town they had pasted quite a few shops that sold pregnancy tests but Rach didn't wanna go in as she thought she would get judged if she brought one, they carried on walking until they got to a Wilkinson store, they stopped outside to see if it was packed or not, Eddie looked at Rach "hey its not that packed" he said rubbing her arm softly._

_Rach took a deep breath, and looked at him "we'll just go in and get the test? Nothing else?" She wasn't feeling confident to any sort of shopping in case she bumped into someone that she knew._

_"Of course, we'll go straight in and straight back out again" he said still rubbing her hand, she sighed a little and entered the shop _

_"Do you know where they are Ed?" She asked him softly _

_"I think they might be in the medical section opposite the girls pads for their periods" he replied softly_

_Rach nodded and walked to the medical section and looked at the tests that they had on the shelf "how many do we need?"_

_"That's up to you honey"_

_"Three? I might want to be sure"_

_"Yeah honey, Get three if you want" he smiled to encourage her that she was making a good decision, Rach took three of the tests from the shelf and then put them into the basket "can we get a drink to?"_

_Eddie nodded with a smile "I'm not stopping you princess" Eddie started to get a little feeling that he would have to pay for the tests and the drinks, he didn't mind doing so as he loved spending money on her, as he knew it made her feel loved._

_Rach went ahead and walked over to where the drinks was kept and picked up a bottle of water, she wasn't in the mood for any fizzy drinks, Eddie was looking at the sweets such as popcorn and Pringles, he put one tin of Original, then the sour and chives and then the Texas BBQ ones and picked up two bags of popcorn, one was sweet and the other packet was the toffee packet, he then chose his drink, he also picked up a bottle of water. _

_Rach looked into the basket and smiled as she saw the popcorn and tins of Pringles and smiled "are those for me?" She said putting the drinks in _

_"Yeah they are princess, I wanted to cheer you up" he smiled back _

_"You don't have to" she said taking his hand again "can we go now? It's getting busy"_

_"I wanted to, you deserve it, Come on then princess"_

_They walked over to the till and Eddie empty the basket out, Rach was looking for her purse, after a few minutes she found it and opened it, she didn't have no money in it as she didn't take it out from the bank as she knew that Stuart would spend it "ERM Ed?"_

_Eddie looked over "what's up princess?"_

_"I can't pay for all this..."_

_"Honey don't worry I got this covered" he said pulling out his wallet and getting his card out "How did you know?"_

_"Well my princess just broke up with a drug addict so I knew that he would take the money to spend on drugs"_

_Rach looked down a little then back up at him "Your the best" she went to the end of the till and put the three pregnancy tests into her bag and put the rest of the shopping into Eddies as he paid "I'm gonna go wait outside, I need some air"_

_Eddie just nodded again with a big smile and finished off paying, Rach was now outside she was sat on the bus stop as she felt dizzy again, she wasn't drinking enough she got out one of the bottles and opened it taking a few sips of it, Eddie saw and came over _

_"you okay?"_

_"Yeah, i just went a little dizzy that's all"_

_"Wanna get the bus home? You look tired"_

_"If you don't mind"_

_"Rach I want you safe"_

_"I will be"_

_Eddie sat next to her and put his arm around her, holding her close and kissed her head and stroking her hair as they waited for the bus. _

_The bus soon came and they got on it, they was only going a few stops but it gave Rachel a chance to sit down, their stop was outside the school. Rach was slowly falling asleep on him, Eddie. _

_The bus soon started to continue its journey back to the depot , Eddie rang the bell once they got to their stop and gently woke Rach up "Rachie its our stop now" he stroked her arm to get her to wake up, Rach moaned a little as she started to wake._

_"Come on honey you can go back to sleep when we get you home"_

_Rach smiled a little and got up and got off the bus and waited for Eddie to get off the bus, Eddie put his bag on his back and then put Rachel's bag on his back so that she didn't have to carry anything, _

_It was now 1:30pm, they had been in town for half an hour, everyone was out on the playground as it was nearing the End of lunch time, he mum was on duty, she looked over and saw and then crossed over and started to walk home, she didn't wanna get into a another fight with her mum so she never said anything when she looked over at her. _

_Rachel lived only 5 minutes from the school so it wasn't gonna take them long to get home, Eddie made sure that Rach stayed close to him, he didn't want anyone to harm her if she was pregnant. _

_It was now 1:35pm they had arrived at Rachel's she unlocked the front door and went in and looked around, it was strange for her to be back, she drank more of the bottle of water as she needed a full bladder to do the test, Eddie came in and closed the door behind him "where do you want me to put the bags?"_

_"In my room Ed" she said going up the stairs to her room, Eddie followed and put the bags down on the floor and sat on the bed taking off his shoes and then hung his jacket up. Rach sat on the bed with her bag taking out the tests and opened one of the box "Ed, I'm ready"_

_Rach got off the bed and went into the bathroom, Eddie followed her, she sat on the toilet with the test in between her legs so she could take the test._

_Rach was soon done taking the test and put it to one side so she could get the results back, She held ontobto His hand tight as she waited. _


	4. Chapter 4

As Rachel waited for the results she looked up at Eddie

"I'm scared in case I am, I don't know how to tell mum"

Eddie looked at her stroking her hand softly as he knew she was scared

"Hey, we can tell her together if you like"

"Would you do that?" She asked him softly

"Hey course I would, your my best friend, you know that I'll do anything to make you happy"

Rach smiled a little and looked over at the test that was still on the side

"I can't do it"

"Yes you can Rach because i'm here"

"And then you'll leave after a while"

Eddie bent down so he was on her level and held her hand "look her had and held it "I'm not going anywhere, I'm gonna stay by your side for however long you need me okay?

Rach nodded with more tears "I'm just scared of losing you"

"Hey Rach, you are never ever going to lose me okay?, I'm always going to be her for you and your mum and for the little one.."

"We don't even know if there is a little one Eddie"

" I'm just saying, If you are then I'm not gonna let you be a single mother to it, I want to help"

Rach nodded again "can you look at it first?"

"Hey of course I can baby" he said softly

Rach looked at him then at the test

"I don't want to force you by looking after it"

"Rach it's fine, I don't care who's the dad I just want you and the baby to be safe" he said as he kissed her head

"Eddie?.." She paused

"Yeah Rach?"

"I think I love you"

Eddie just smiled and kissed her head again, he didn't care if she thought that she loved him as it was early days for her, he went over to the sink looking at the test that was face down

"You ready Rach?"

"Not really" she said holding his had tight, and took a deep breath looking at him as he was picking up the test.

Eddie had put his hand on the test Picking it up and looking at the results, he had a smile on his face

"Well Ed?"

"Rach? Your pregnant"

"What?" She had tears as she hated the fact that it was Stuart's instead of Eddies.

"Your having a baby Rach , your a few months gone"

"But..." She paused "it's not yours"

"I don't care about that"

"But I do"

"Rach it's okay, I really don't mind being its step-dad"

Rach nodded again with more tears , Eddie bent down to Rach's level and pulled her into a hug "I'm going to make every thing okay for you"

"How? He won't leave me alone"

"Hey, I'll think of something"

"Okay" she wasn't sure to believe him that he was going to make Staurt and Ralph to leave her alone, she started to cry into him, Eddie had put his arms around her letting her cry into him.

Eddie just hugged her tight and gently lifting her up from the toilet seat, he wiped her bum before gently pulling her pants back up and then her joggers. He didn't want to take advantage of her know that Stuart had been.

"Why don't we have a sleep then a nice warm bath? Or a bath and then a sleep?"

"Bath then sleep? She answered quirky while calming down

"Yeah that's fine" he said with a smile. And pulled the flush for her, and put the pan down and sat her on top of the toilet pan, he went over to the bath and started to run the Cold tap to swill out the bath before he started to run it, once he got most of the dirt out of the bath he started to run the hot tap so get it warm.

Once he got the hot tap just right he put the plug in and let the hot water run into the bath. He went to have a look at what bubble bath that Rach and Kathy had, he picked out the Radox Original one and put some of that in the bath.

He took his jacket off and wrapped it around Rach knowing that she was cold then went into her room and got out a clean pair of pants and some clean pjs then came back into the bathroom.

Frances was still at the school, she had the first aid kit out as she was going to clean Colin's face from where Stuart and Rach had hit him. Frances kept thinking about if Rachel was going to be okay with Colin being back.

Frances sat next to him and started to clean his face, while thinking about what Rachel had said if she was pregnant that would mean Colin would be a granddad and that Frances would be a grandma. She had never really thought that she would be a grandma just yet as Rach was still her little baby girl

Now that the bath had ran, Eddie turnt the tap off and tested that the bath was hot enough , he looked over a Rach who was still sat on the toilet seat shivering as she was cold

"Rach honey, your bath is ready"

Rach didn't hear him at first as she was in a daydream thinking about telling Stuart thy she was Pregnant but she wanted him to find out last as she didn't want him hurting her again.

Eddie came over to her and held her hand and waited her to zone back in.

Rach zoned back in and looked a him "sorry what did you say?" She asked him quietly

"I said that the bath was ready honey"

Rach gave a gently nod "can..can you help me get changed?"

"Hey of course i can help you honey, it's what I'm here for"

Rach nodded again and stood up slowly so that Eddie could undress her, so that she could get into the bath. Eddie slowly removed his jacket then hers, he then started to slowly in button her school shirt so that it wouldn't hurt her that much if she's had any cuts under the shirt.

Once he had removed her shirt he carefully removed her bra and put the two jackets and her shirt and now her bra on the floor. He looked at her for a few moments looking at the cuts and bruises.

He gently took off her shoes and put them in the pile where her dirty clothes was, he unbuttoned her trousers and pulled them down and took them off for her and then pulled down her pants, He wasn't interested in wanting her sex , he just wanted her to get better, he didn't care if he would have a slow relationship with her.

Rach walked over to the bath and looked at it, she was ashamed of her body because of all the cuts and bruises, she wanted him to get in with her so she knew that the bath was safe.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah honey?"

"Can you get in with me?"

"Of course babe" he said getting undressed then coming over to her "did you want me to get in first? He asked softly

"Please if you don't mind"

Eddie nodded softly and got into the bath, he held his hand out for Rach so that she could get in, she took his hand and climbed in. Once Rach had got in Eddie had sat down first so that she could lean on him.

Rach soon sat down, as the water was hot it started to make the cuts sting, Eddie kissed her head to make the pain go away, Rach was flinching a lot as it hurt.

Frances was now standing at her desk collecting her things as she thought it was best that she should be with Rachel to, she had told Colin to go back to work as she knew that Rach wouldn't see him straight away.

Frances was done with packing her things she looked at Colin "I'll see you tonight,If Rach is up to it"

"Yeah okay, maybe I could talk to her properly"

"The if she wants to speak to you remember"

Colin just nodded and put his jacket on and headed to the door "are you gonna be safe on your own with her?"

"I can handle her, I've been looking for a very long time"

Colin nodded and headed out to the the car and then got in, Frances had walked out the office after collecting her stuff and looked the door and made her way down to the playground and went to the carpark bit, she sighed looking at her car "my poor baby"

Colin had drive by her and stopped "you sure you don't want a lift back to yours?"

"I'm fine thanks, ill walk it"

"Oh if your sure about that?"

Course I'm sure, a walk will do me good"

Colin nodded and drove off. Frances started to walk out of the play ground and down the street.

Rachel was now relaxed into Eddie, he had washed her hair and now was gently cleaning her cuts, Rach was flinching but not as much as before.

As it was a ten minute walk from the school to Rachel's and Frances house , she was walking slightly fast as she was cold. She got to the house and go her keys out and unlocked the door and went in , she put her stuff down in the front room then called out "Rach honey , I'm home" but where was no answer so she decided that she would go look for her not knowing that she was in the bath with Eddie.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel was relaxing as she leaning on Eddie , Eddie had his arms around her neck holding her so that she she could relax on to him, he smiled knowing that he was making safe. He kissed her head softly while he stroked it. Frances sighed and looked around for Rach while she was downstairs, she couldn't see her in the front-room so she decided to check the kitchen for her, she walked into the kitchen and looked around sighing before walking over to the kettle and started to boil it.

Frances sighed as she reached for her coffee mug, thinking where Rachel might be as she didn't know where Rachel's hiding places was, well she knew two of her many hiding places, She would either be at Eddie's or the local pub as she had gotten herself a little job there.

Frances got her phone out and went on to her contacts and tapped on Rachel's number and started to call her, hearing her phone ring from her jacket, Kathy sighed and went over to the jacket and took out the phone.

"where are you Rach?" She asked herself. She decided to call Eddie's phone, Ed had left his phone in his jacket witch was in the bathroom with Him and Rach, Rach smiled feeling Eddies soft touch, as she leaned back more onto him , Rachel's cuts was starting to sting so Rach started to flinch a little, Ed had a little feeling that the water was now hurting her

"Hey you okay?" Ed asked softly

"It's starting to sting... Can we get out now?" Rach replied in a little bit of pain

"Hey course we can honey, we can go for that sleep now" he replied softly getting up and putting a towel around him before helping Rachel out and put another towel round her , gently drying her off,Once he dried her off he looked in the cupboard for some germolene cream so that the cuts would not get infected

"Rach? This might sting" he said gently as he started to apply some of the cream onto all of her cuts, Rach started to flinch to Ed's touch.

Rach had tears in her eyes to where it stung, "Eddie Stop it hurts"

Ed stopped rubbing the cream in and kissed her head "hey, I'm here,you're safe, I promise you"

"Ed make it stop" Rach said breaking down into his arms, Ed wrapped his arms around her cuddling into her and kissed her head "hey I got you princess , no one is going to hurt you ever again"

Rach nodded breaking down into his arms, Ed gently rocked her and kissed her head softly as he had his arms wrapped around her, cuddling into her softly "hey let's get you changed so you can have that lie down" he said gently, Rach just hugged him and then gave smiled and kissed her again and gently picked her up put her arms around him , Eddie took her into her room and gently put her down on the bed and went over to her wardrobe and opened it seeing some of her clothes was still in there

"What would you like to wear?" He asked softly looking at the clothes before looking at Rachel

"Anything that covers the cuts and Bruises, I don't want anyone seeing them!" she replied thinking that if anyone saw the bruises then she would get judged for staying with Stuart for that long.

"Hey,Shush, No-one is going to judge I promise" he said knowing that she was thinking that everyone was going to judge her because of the cuts and bruise and now the baby.

"but Eddie."

"Hey shush if anyone starts I will sort them out , Now Joggers or jeans or PJ's?" he asked softly

"PJ's please.. but not a think pair but like a soft pair"

Eddie smiled at went and looked into her wardrobe for some soft PJ's, he found a pair and took them out and he also took out some clean underwear like a fresh pair of pants for her, he went back over to her and smiled "Did you want me to help you get changed?"He asked softly, Rachel nodded softly and sat up a little, Eddie wasn't going to take advantage of her, not like Stuart had been,Eddie was going to stand by her side and help her get better.

Rachel removed the towel letting Eddie see her naked body again, he un-folded the PJ top and carefully put it over her head and gently pulled it down so it was covering her boobs and chest, He kissed her head softly and picked up her fresh pair of pants and gently put them on her then her PJ's bottoms

"There you go princess, I'm just gonna go look for something I can wear okay? I won't be long" he said softly

Rachel just nodded "mum..she might have something in her room" she said thinking a little and back to when she got told about Colin seeing Frances again "I don't know where thought"

"Yeah princess? I'll take a look" he said with a smile and left Rachel's room going into Kathy's room and having a look for a spare set of boxers, he couldn't find a pair at first but he soon found a drawer full of Colin's things and took out a pair of boxers and put them on making his way back to Rachel.

Rach smiled at him softly as Eddie came and sat on the bed cuddling her ,Rachel rested her head on his chest as she closed her eyes and put a hand one her stomach, Eddie put the blanket over her and let her sleep knowing that she was tired and haven't had much sleep for the last few months.

Frances sighed and went back into the kitchen after hearing the kettle boil,she poured the hot water into her mug and started to think where Rachel could be. She made herself the cuppa before going into the front room and sat on the sofa and put her feet up on the coffee table before texting Colin

"Hey,have you seen Rachel? X"

"No not since she punched me baby, why haven't she came home? X"

"Have you checked everywhere you can think off? Xx"

"Yeah I have... x"

"Want me to get the police out to look?"

"No it should be fine, she'll come home x"

Three hours later Rachel was cuddled up to Eddie who was both peacefully asleep, Eddie was holding her but wasn't holding her tight, he had his chin resting on top of her head keeping her safe, Rach moved a few times just to get comfy as she started to ache in a little of pain because of the stinging sensation of her cuts, Eddie held her close to him as much as he could as he left some room to give her breathing space, knowing if he squeezed while cuddling her by accident he would hurt her.

Frances decided that she was going to take a shower so she put her dirty cup into the kitchen sink and put away the biscuit tin back into the cupboard, she made sure that the back door was locked before making her way to the stairs and going up them, she sighed thinking how it wasn't like Rachel to text or call her to say that she was going to be late home.

Rachel started to toss and turn due the dream she was having, Eddie felt he rand kissed her head to calm her and to reassure her that she was safe, Rachel woke crying as the pain was really getting to her and also the thought of her having a baby "I cant do it!" She cried out.

"Hey shush i got you" Eddie said softly kissing her neck and heard footsteps coming up the stairs , he immediately thought it was Stuart so Eddie was going to have words with him. He held Rachel close to him as he gently rocked her to calm her again "Hey, shush i got you" Rachel just nodded hearing him

Frances walked up the stairs hearing Eddies voice but wasn't sure if he was with Rachel or that he was on the phone to her , Rachel laid back down and snuggled into him and closed her eyes trying to get some more sleep, she laid there peacefully in Eddies arms again while she tried to get some more sleep.

Frances went into the bathroom and looked around seeing a test on the side of the bath so she went over and picked it up and looked at it before sighing a little "Oh Rach what has he done to you?" She asked herself and started to feel like she could have stopped her daughter from becoming pregnant especially if Stuart was going to be the father, Frances decided it was the right time to try to talk to her daughter, she soon left the bathroom and headed to Rachel's room,Unaware what she was about to walk in on.

Frances reached Rachel's bedroom and stopped outside her door,thinking for a few moments hearing how quite it was , Frances sighed as she had her hand on the door handle and slowly started to open the door. Eddie looked over at the door seeing it open and sat up little getting ready to have words with him.

Frances popped her head in to see if Rachel was decent and saw Eddie in bed with Rachel and immediately thought of the worst as she had just found out that she was going to a nanny.

"You better not be hurting her or me and you won't be getting on" Frances said walking into the room more

"I can assure you that I'm not I'm just trying to keep her comfortable"

"Right.." she said seeing where his hand was which was on her stomach.


End file.
